The popularity of online video is well documented. According to ComScore, in April 2013, over 180 million Americans watched more than 38 billion online content videos. By way of further example, more than 1 billion unique users visit YouTube each month, spending more than 4 billion hours watching videos. Increasingly, viewers enjoy video on their mobile devices. In fact, ComScore also reports that almost 40 percent of time spent online is on a mobile device.